OC Bios
by AnastasiaWitchGoddess
Summary: This is just a compilation of all the OC bios I have for my stories,mainly SDS Bios.Each chapter with be for a different OC.You shouldn't read a bio for a character you haven't met yet.
1. Intro

This is a compilation of all the OC bios I have written for my stories. Each chapter will be for a different Character. You shouldn't read the bio for a character unless you have been introduced to them. It would be like reading the wiki page for a book you haven't read yet.


	2. AN READ

Okay, so I'm changing the way I do this. I used to have each chapter be a different story, but seeing as I'm really only writing characters for Seven Deadly Sins, I'm going to make each chapter a different bio. I think it shall work better this way.

Also, go to my profile and click on my DeviantArt link. I'm going to start uploading drawings of my characters soon.


	3. Dante: Hades Child

**Hades' Children:**

**Name: **Dante

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **18

**Nickname: **Danny

**Goddess of: **Fire

**Parents: **Hades and Hestia

**Deadly Sin: **Pride

**Mini Bio: **Dante is a fiery girl with a hot temper and a short fuse. She rarely does it, but when she does, she has a beautiful smile. She has great natural beauty.

**Hair: **Hip length, pin straight, bright red hair.

**Eyes: **Dark, dark brown.

**Clothes: **She wears a lot of brown and black and red. He is always wearing rings and earrings and chokers. She has a piercing on the left side of her lip. Gold Circlet in her hair.


	4. Trikayous: Hades Child

**Hades' Children:**

* * *

**Name: **Trikayous

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Nickname: **Trickster

**God of: **Trickery

**Parents: **Hades and Aphrodite

**Deadly Sin: **Lust

**Mini Bio: **Trikayous is a prankster. He's very attractive, and all the girls are in love with him. Even some of the boys. He loves to sing and flirt with everyone. He will screw anything that moves. He's very loyal and kind when he wants to be. Haidi is his twin sister. He ends up in a relationship with Xander because of a bet.

**Hair: **Shortish jet black with a streak of white in his bangs.

**Eyes: **Baby blue.

**Clothes: **Skinny jeans, black, and white t-shirts as well as tank tops. He has a bellybutton ring.


	5. Haidi: Hades Child

**Hades' Children:**

* * *

**Name: **Haidi

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **17

**Nickname:** Haids

**Goddess of: **Pain

**Parents: **Hades and Aphrodite

**Deadly Sin: **Wrath

**Mini Bio: **Haidi was named after her father. She's a nice girl, unless you get on her bad side. She is very wrathful. She's strong and fierce. She's happy almost all the time. And when she isn't, she's kicking someone's butt. She looks a lot like her mother. Trikayous is her twin brother.

**Hair: **Shoulder length, angled bob. Jet black, with a red streak in the bangs.

**Eyes: **Black.

**Clothes: **Colourful skirts and shorts and dresses. Never pink. She wears a lot of make-up, but not too much. Silver circlet in her hair.


	6. Theaseous: Hades Child

**Hades' Children:**

* * *

**Name: **Theaseous

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **15

**Nickname: **Thee

**God of: **Living Things

**Parents: **Hades and Persephone

**Deadly Sin: **Envy

**Mini Bio: **He is a nice kid and takes care of nature and the animals. He and Grover get along really well. Even though Persephone is his mother, she treats his half-siblings like they're more important. He hates that. He falls in love with Luci and they end up dating each other.

**Hair: **Spiky black hair.

**Eyes: **Dark green.

**Clothes: **All black. Dress shirts and dark jeans.


	7. Sarous: Hades Child

**Hades' Children:**

* * *

**Name: **Sarous

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **12

**Nickname: **Sarry

**Goddess of: **Reincarnation and location

**Parents: **Hades and Hecate

**Deadly Sin: **Greed

**Mini Bio: **She's like the mother hen in her family. She's a lot more mature then her siblings and they all listen to her. She acts like a cutesy little girl most of the time, but she can get very serious. She has the ability to sense when a half-blood that's been reincarnated turns 12 and is able to locate them. She is also able to locate normal Half-bloods, but she has to look for them. She has a small ring on her pinkie that has a black stone in it. She uses this stone to find the children. She's got magic skills as well, seeing as her mother is the Goddess of Magic. She wants to find all of the half-bloods herself. She's kind of full of herself, but not overly so. She doesn't gloat about it.

**Hair: **Curly blond hair. Floor length. Tied in a high ponytail most of the time. Takes it down when "Finding" or doing magic.

**Eyes: **Gold. They glow when she is "Finding" or doing magic.

**Clothes: **Floor length Wiccan dresses or skirts. A black circlet in her hair.


	8. Pelyte: Hades Child

**Hades' Children:**

* * *

**Name: **Pelyte

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **10

**Nickname: **Pelly

**Goddess of: **Sound

**Parents: **Hades and Persephone

**Deadly Sin: **Gluttony

**Mini Bio: **She's really preppy and happy all the time. She eats a lot, but never gets any bigger, much to her sister's dismay. She has the power to make music erupt out of nowhere. She can make people sing by snapping her fingers. She's humming or singing constantly.

**Hair: **Jet black. Long. Straight. Slightly wavy at the bottom.

**Eyes: **Dark red.

**Clothes: **Silver Chinese dresses. Silver circlet in her hair


	9. Heraklise: Hades Child

**Hades' Children:**

* * *

**Name: **Heraklise

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **5

**Nickname: **Harry

**God of: **Relationships

**Parents: **Hades and Hera

**Deadly Sin: **Sloth

**Mini Bio: **He likes to mess around with peoples relationships. He's almost constantly with Sarous or Nico. He sleeps or is sleepy all the time. He cries easily. He loves his mother and father more than anyone in the world, spare maybe Sarous or Nico.

**Hair: **Light Brown

**Eyes: **Blue

**Clothes: **Shorts and t-shirts. Running shoes.


	10. Lucifer Evens

**Name: **Luci(Lucifer) Evens

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **13

**Nickname: **Luce

**Parents: **Apollo and Eva Evens

**Mini Bio: **He is Luke's reincarnation. He has a light white line on his cheek where Luke's scar was. He has no idea where it came from and he's had it since birth. He looks a lot like Luke and Percy has a hard time talking to him sometimes. He has a huge crush on Nico, who saved his life. Apollo raised him, but he had no idea his father was a god. He's really shy. His best friend is Amanda. Sometimes he slips into Luke's voice and personality. But only when he's mad. He ends up falling for Theaseous, who is going after him.

**Hair: **Shoulder length blond. Bangs that cover his eyes.

**Eyes: **Blue

**Clothes: **Jeans and t-shirts. A black hoodie and converse. Black rimmed glasses.


	11. Amanda Hyde

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **Amanda Hyde

**Sex:** Female

**Age: **15

**Nickname: **Manda

**Parents: **Apollo and Donna Hyde

**Mini Bio: **Amanda is a very nice girl. She is the leader of the Apollo cabin. She takes care of Luci. She is dating Demytri.

**Hair: **Long Blond. Bangs.

**Eyes: **Blue with gold rim

**Clothes: **Leggings, shorts and Camp t-shirt


	12. Demytri Rayne

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **Demytri Rayne

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Demy

**Parents: **Demeter and Magnus Rayne

**Mini Bio: **He is the leader of the Demeter cabin. He is a sweet boy who is nice to everyone, but he's got a wild side too. He's dating Amanda. He treats Luci like a little brother.

**Hair: **Black. Shiny.

**Eyes: **Greeny gold

**Clothes: **Jeans and Camp t-shirt


	13. Zoë Jackson

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **Zoë Jackson

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **4

**Nickname: **Zo.

**Parents: **Percy and Annabeth Jackson

**Mini Bio: **She is the daughter of Annabeth and Percy, who have gotten married. She lives with Percy and Annabeth at camp.

**Hair: **Blond, long wavy. Pigtails.

**Eyes: **Sea Green

**Clothes: **Dresses and running shoes.


	14. Andelyn Sage

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **Andelyn Sage

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Andy

**Parents: **Patrick and Tessa Sage

**Mini Bio: **Andy is a mortal girl whose parents were killed by a monster The Hunters of Artemis are chasing. She joined The Hunters and she falls in love with Thalia. She's lives in Nova Scotia, Canada, but she was born and raise in Ireland. She has a black rat that stays on her shoulder all the time. He fights with her. His name is Teryn. She named him after her twin brother who died of an unknown disease when they were 12. She's punky, but she's a real book worm. She almost always has her nose in a book. The really, really long ones.

**Hair: **Black army cut in the back with a swoop of bangs in the front. Bleach blond streak on the bang.

**Eyes: **Chocolate Brown

**Clothes: **Ripped black skinny jeans. Studded white belt. Long black shirt with ripped sleeves. White fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow. Dark Make-up. Tongue piercing. Dark purple thick rimmed glasses with white designs on the sides.


	15. Jack Tilling

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **Jack Tilling

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **15

**Nickname: **Jackie or Tilling

**Parents: **Demeter and Cordelia Tilling

**Mini Bio: **Jack is a plain but attractive boy. He's quiet, but he's also quiet heroic.

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Green

**Clothes: **Baggy Jeans and Camp T-Shirt


	16. Julia Earhart

**Name: **Julia Earhart

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Julie or Jules

**Parents: **Demeter and Elizabeth Earhart

**Mini Bio: **She is British and cheerful. She's cute and mousey. She's dating Shinobu.

**Hair: **Long. Wavy. Dark Brown

**Eyes: **Brown

**Clothes: **Skirts and Camp T-shirt


	17. Shinobu Takahashi

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **Shinobu Takahashi

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Nickname: **Shino

**Parents: **Ares and Emi Takahashi

**Mini Bio: **He's Japanese. He is really a nice guy, but he just has a bad temper. He hangs out with Amanda and her group. He's dating Julia.

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Black

**Clothes: **Jeans and camp T-shirt


	18. Alexander De La Cruz

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **Alexander De La Cruz

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Xander

**Parents:** Apollo and Marie De La Cruz

**Mini Bio: **He's French. He grew up in France and moved to America only to be attacked by monsters and sent to camp. He's River's older brother. He secretly has a thing for Trikayous, but he won't tell anyone. Amanda knows because she sees the way he looks at the god. They end up together because of a bet.

**Hair: **Short. Dirty Blond

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Clothes: **Skinny blue jeans and a camp tank top.


	19. River De La Cruz

**Other OCs:**

* * *

**Name: **River De La Cruz

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **15

**Nickname: **Rivvie

**Parents: **Apollo and Marie De La Cruz

**Mini Bio: **She's French. She was born and raise in France but she moved to America and was instantly attacked my monsters and sent to camp. She's Xander's younger sister.

**Hair: **Long. Dirty Blond

**Eyes: **Brown

**Clothes: **Shorts and skirts and a camp t-shirt.


	20. Romeo Starr

**Name: **Romeo Starr

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **14 in the beginning, has his birthday soon after apearing in the story

**Nickname: **Roy, Star, Romie or Rome

**Parents: **Luke and Eden Starr

**Mini Bio:**

When Luke was half controlled by Kronos, he had a child with a half-blood on his side named Eden Starr. Her mother was Hecate. Kronos did this so that if he died, he could live on in his child. He placed a portion of himself into his baby when he was still in the womb. When Romeo was born, Luke told Eden to take him far away.

Romeo is your typical angsty teenaged boy. He gets teased a lot and his only friends are a girl who lives next to him named Jessica and the voice in his head. Kronos' voice. Although Romeo doesn't know that he's talking to The Titan Lord. He's gone to many therapy sessions, but nothing works. When these people start chasing him, he runs away from home at his mother's orders. She tells him to take Jessica and go to camp half-blood. Jessica knew the way. She tells him not to stop until he gets there. She stay behind to protect him and ends up dying.

When Romeo gets to Camp half-blood, he is caught by the people chasing him on top of the hill. He fights them, alerting everyone who's at camp. The people attack Jessica and Romeo gets really, really mad. He tries to fight the men but gets hurt. Kronos offers to take over. Romeo is tired so he jokingly says yes. Kronos takes over his body and murders the people after his son. Everyone at camp sees this happen and also sees that Romeo's eyes are glowing gold. Just like Kronos'.

While being sought after by Gabriel, he starts to fall for him. When Gabriel saves his life, they decide to run away together.

**Hair: **Blond. Short.

**Eyes: **Dark brown

**Clothes: **Jeans, t-shirts and a grey hoodie. Running shoes.


	21. Jessica Di Angelo

**Name: **Jessica Di Angelo

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **13

**Nickname: **Jess or Jessie

**Race: **Half-Satyr, half-Dryad

**Parents: **Grover and Juniper

**Mini Bio: **She looks like a normal human girl, but she has pointed ears and weird inhuman abilities. Her hair hides her ears, but sometimes it's hard for her to mask her abilities. She is very protective of Romeo, the half-blood she was charged to look after.

She was born from the seed of a sunflower. It is her life-force. It is kept in a pot in the big house. Normally, when a dryad is born it can not go too far away from the tree or plant it inhabits. But since Jessica's father was a Satyr, she can roam around freely.

When Jessica was four months old, her mother's tree was burned down, killing her, during a battle that found it's way into the camp. Her father got angry and went after the people who killed her mother. He managed to get his revenge but he got seriously wounded and he ended up dying from it. Before he did, he asked Nico, the only person with him, to look after his daughter and raise her as his own. Nico said he would, but that he would tell her about her parents and how amazing and brave they were. Knowing this, Grover died.

Jessica was raised by Nico, like he promised. She considers him her father, but she knows about her real parents and wishes more than anything to have met them.

**Hair: **Long light golden brown. Bangs down to her nose.

**Eyes:** Sparkling golden green

**Clothes: **Long greeny brown dress and bare feet or sandals. When she's at camp she wears a gold circlet in her hair.  
**  
**


	22. Quinn Castellan

**Name: **Quinn Castellan

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Quinnie, Princess or Prinkípissa

**Parents: **Luke and Eden Starr

**Mini Bio: **When Luke first met Eden and fell in love they had a baby girl together. Kronos found out and didn't like it very much. He ordered the girl to be thrown into Tartarus, his own prison. Before she could be thrown in he got a better idea. He would use her as a vestal, should Luke ever fail him. So he raised her himself. But when her brother Romeo came along, Kronos had a change of plans. He decided to use Romeo as the vestal and instead, raise Quinn to be his "protector". He raised her to protect him from anything that would try and steer him on the path to goodness.

Quinn kept Luke's last name at Kronos' orders. He put a little bit of himself into her as well as Romeo, but so he could raise her from the inside. She is not your normal girl. She was put into foster care by Kronos when she was eight. He put her there so she could learn how to deal with humans. Her foster parent was Ethan Nakamura. She thinks of him like an older brother. She is cheerful all the time. So much so it's kind of creepy. She's smiling constantly. She's very protective of her brother and won't let anyone be in the room alone with him. She's a very bad person, but she doesn't want to be. She is herself around only one person. Ethan. She hates all demigods. She hates her parents for not saving her form Kronos, even though she loves him more than anything. She has to. Loving him is the only way to dull the pain.

**Hair: **Blond. Long down to her knees

**Eyes: **Dark green

**Clothes: **Skinny Jeans, pretty long shirt dresses and lots of jewellery.


	23. Gabriel Jones

**Name: **Gabriel Jones

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **18

**Nickname: **Boss

**Race: **Roman Half-blood, Egyptian French

**Parents: **Pluto and Antoinette Jones

**Mini Bio:** Before Gabriel was born, his parents lived in Canada. Despite the fact that his father was Pluto, his mother married another man and they lived happily together. They were supposed to move back to France so Gabriel could be born there, but they had trouble getting out of the country and he was born in Quebec. They moved to France when he was 8 months old. He lived in France until he was 4 before them moved back to Quebec. His parents taught him European French and told him never to speak silly Quebec French.

When he was 5 his mother started to go a little crazy. She said they had to move to the US right away. So they did. One day, they went for a picnic in the park and his mother said she was taking him for a walk while his father set up. She took him to a burnt down building at the back of the park. She sat him on a rock and told him that he had to stay there until someone came to get him. She said she didn't know who this person was, but he would know when he saw them.

She put a locket around his neck and told him they would always love him. She then left him alone. After a couple minutes of waiting, a woman in black came up to him and held out a hand for him. Somehow he knew he had to go with her. So he walked up to her and took her hand. Suddenly they were in a different place. There were all these people dressed in battle armour around him sword fighting. A boy around 8 took him to see Lupa, they mother wolf. Ever since then he has lived with the Roman half-bloods. He has become a leader.

Inside the locket is a picture of him and his parents and on the back is the words _Te Amamus Non es Sola_ which means, We love you, you're not alone, in Latin.

He is sent out on a mission to kill Romeo. He kills his mother and chases him to camp. He later meets up with him a couple more times and starts to get a fondness for him. He eventually falls in love with him and saves his life. They run away together after the big fight.

**Hair: **Long black

**Eyes: **Amber

**Clothes: **Purple t-shirt. Jeans. Gold chain and small heart shaped locket that says I love you in Latin and has a picture of him and his parents. Snake bites.


End file.
